PEDDIE AND JEROY! Rated K
by JadeDuffield
Summary: This story is about Peddie(Patricia and Eddie) and Jeroy(Jerome and Joy). It's pretty cool but you have to read it for yourself.


**Thank you guys so much for the comments! This is my first story and you guys promoted me to write more! I'll be writing more stories soon!**

Joy's POV:

"Should I tell Mara I like Jerome?", I said in my head, "No, no. You can't! If you do she'll think you were just trying to get out of this whole thing I promised to do for her. But, if I don't she might find out I actually like him and that it's not an act. Maybe I..."

Patricia opened the door and said, "Why aren't you coming? We're gonna be late for school and you haven't eaten anything."

"Fine, I'm coming. Hey, I have a question." I told Patricia.

"Ya, what is it? Could you make it fast cause Eddie wants to tell me something."

"What would you do if you liked someone, but you don't want to date them because you know it might hurt someone else?"

"Uh. I'm not sure, ask Mara or KT, they'll have the answer for you. Got to go, Eddie must be waiting." Patricia said right before she ran out of the room.

"Well you helped..." I mumbled as I got my bag and left.

Patricia's POV:

"Hey Eddie! What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're gonna go down to the cellars later to see if we can find that door..." Eddie said in the quietist tone I had ever heard him speak in.

"Okay. Is that all?" I said hoping there was more about our relationship.

"No, that's it. I'm goin' to school. Wanna come with me?"

"No thank you weasel. I rather go with Joy, someone who cares about me."

"Fine, be that way Yacker." I heard Eddie say as I left to go get Joy.

Eddie's POV:

"Why was Patricia being like that? Ever since me and her got back together she has been acting really weird." I thought as Fabian was trying to explain when we would go down to the cellar.

Just then I heard KT panting behind us. "Eddie, I just heard Victor talking to Miss Denby. He was talking about Patricia being the next sinner. Then Denby said she had taken care of that by telling Patricia you didn't care about her and that you wanted me to be your girlfriend instead." KT said looking at me the whole time.

"No wonder Patricia's been acting all weird." I said out loud.

"I also heard Miss Denby say that there was a chance Patricia didn't believe her. It was because Patricia trusted you and said you'd never hurt her like that because you've changed." KT said knowing I was thinking of many possibilities of what Denby had told Patricia.

"Thanks for telling me that KT. I'm gonna go talk to Patricia."

Patricia's POV:

"I wish Eddie would say something nice to me for once. After all, we are a couple and I know I'm just going to make fun of him for saying that but..." I said talking in my heavy accent until Joy cut me off.

"If you want him to do that, just tell him. Plus, you guys haven't done anything since you got back together. You should ask him out on a date."

"First of all, I'm not telling him I want him to do that because it is weird. Second of all, Eddie should be asking me out on a date, not the other way around. Okay? Now, why did you ask me that question this morning?

Right before Joy could answer, I heard Eddie calling out my name. Joy told me good luck and left me and Eddie alone.

"I heard what you said about me."

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"What you told Miss Denby after she lied about me liking KT. I wanted to say thanks for trusting me. I've been pretty busy in between homework and this whole Frobisher thing. So if you could give me another chance I..."

"Now, you're sounding like those television shows me and Joy make fun of. I forgive you for being a bad boyfriend. Now, let's get to school before you turn into Prince Charming."

"K' yacker, let's go." He said right before a little laugh.

Jerome's POV:

Where was Joy? I stood in front of the school waiting for Joy to come in front of the door so that I could ask her out on a date. Finally! I saw her walking to the school reading something that looked like biology homework.

"Joy! Joy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead." She said looking up at me.

"I know that we sort of hate each other, but maybe Patricia was right."

"What do you mean? Patricia is right about a lot of things. Take it from her best friend who has only won about two and a half arguments out of one hundred."

"I mean about the people who hate each other might actually love each other. Joy, will you go on a date with me?" I said ready to die if she said no.

"Sure. I have to dog-sit for Mara. I know it's a dirty job, but you can help if you'd like."

"Okay. Sure. It will be a pleasure to dog-sit with you." I said acting as if I loved to dog-sit.

I saw her walk inside and she sighed in relaxation. I checked the time and ran in after her.

Patricia's POV:

I watched as Eddie talked to a girl from our English class. I was very frustrated with him, but at the same time I felt in love again. This came with fear though. What if he didn't really like me again? This was the question that kept running around in my head.

He walked up to me and I pretended I wasn't looking at him.

"Patricia, Where have you been? I was worried they took you as a sinner. I mean..."

"What? Are you crazy? I was in the class the whole time during English and you saw me ten minutes ago in the lounge."

"I know, but you're my girlfriend and I don't want to lose you. I mean, a lot can happen in ten minutes, right?"

"I guess so." I felt reassured he loved me when he told me this.

"So, I was wondering if we should go to the cellars tonight...Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Why are you asking me? Just tell everyone else you want to go and we'll go! It's that easy slime ball! Now leave me alone."

"Could you cool down a bit? I care about your opinion, that's it."

"Well, you care about a lot of girls' opinions."

"Are you really jealous Yacker?"

"What's wrong if I am? You were jealous of Alfie and I!"

"But there was nothing going on between you and him. Just like me and everyone you're jealous of. C'mon, can we be done with this conversation?"

"Me and Alfie could never date. You and those other girls can. See the difference? When you walked into the house the first day, all you said was two sentences and all of the girls fell for you. So I am jealous, and the truth is, I don't trust you!"

"Seriously? You know, I think we should take another break. I dumped you the first time because I thought we were different. This time, I'm doing it because you don't trust the boyfriend who loved you more than anything."

"Loved me? Really? That's why you hurt me, right? Don't you ever get sick of lying?"

"I'm not lying! Okay? You know what, leave me alone!" Eddie practically screamed.

As he walked away, I wanted to cry. It would be the first time in years, but I really wanted to. Eddie and I had fights, but never this serious. We were doing so well...and then I had to ruin it by being mean. I felt like a rude, mean idiot. How could I do this to my perfect relationship? Slowly, tears trickled down my face and I ran to the bathroom before anyone could see me.

Joy was the only one there.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Joy yelled in a worried tone when she saw me.

"Nothing. Eddie and I just, got into a fight."

"Was it physical? You never cry. How serious was it?"

"I was being a little mean and told him to go away. Eddie yelled at me and said we should break up. Can't I cry? You did it all the time when you were in love with Fabian."

"I'm gonna let that go because I know you're mad. But, you're really hurt. Are you sure he didn't just say it out of anger in the moment?"

"I don't know. I just want to be left alone..."

Joy's POV:

I knew I would have to take Eddie and Patricia's situation in my own hands. Eddie had to be set straight. He couldn't keep hurting Patricia. Even when they broke up, Patricia seemed really upset. This isn't fair for her. I walked to biology class and sat next to Eddie and KT.

"You know you really hurt Patricia's feelings. Don't you feel bad for what you did Eddie?" I said knowing he was trying to ignore me.

"What do you mean he hurt Patricia?" KT said after she overheard me whispering to Eddie.

"He made her cry." I said frowning at Eddie.

"What?" Eddie and KT said in sync.

"Eddie got into a fight with Patricia and it went a little too far."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just a little mad." Eddie said very concerned.

Eddie's POV:

I was so angry with myself. Patricia looked as depressed as ever. I knew I went too far. I watched her sigh, looking down at her homework checking off the right answers.

After class ended, I ran to her and apologized. I kept talking to her, but she just ignored me all the way home and when we got there she went straight to her room.

Patricia's POV:

I knew it was wrong just to ignore Eddie, but I needed time. He had hurt me twice, and I wasn't ready to be hurt again. When I was with him, I was happier than ever. When we separated, I was desperate to get him back. Words that he said revolved in my mind.

Eddie opened the door and walked inside.

"Patricia, I'm so sorry. What I said earlier wasn't true. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven. But, I'm not ready to come back into a relationship. It's just that, you've hurt me too many times..."

"I get it. I'm sorry." Eddie said this in a quiet tone and left.

Eddie's POV:

I loved her so much. Why did I have to hurt her? I remembered that first day we were together in America. We were so happy. A flashback went through my mind:

"Eddie! Wake up. I want to see the city." Patricia told me with a big smile.

"Okay, okay. Give me ten minutes."

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen with your mum."

We ate pancakes and left to see the city. I took her to my favorite place to hang out and be by myself. I kissed her and told her that the place was even more special now. Patricia and I stayed there for an hour just talking. We left to go to the movies and ate all of our popcorn before the movie even started. Then, right before Patricia's cab ride back to her hotel, she kissed me, but I didn't enjoy it enough for it to be our last.

The next day, I heard her talking to someone on the phone. She was laughing and telling him she loved him. I got really mad and broke up with her, not knowing she was talking to her cousin who lived near by. She told me everything in an email, but when I called her to apologize she told me she didn't want to yet. I realized she was just a girl that I could get over. I hung up, but later realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

Patricia's POV:

I can't take it anymore. I need Eddie to be my boyfriend. If him and I weren't together I would be even more hurt. Plus, Eddie could help me recover, even though he was the one who messed everything up. I'm gonna go talk to him.

As I was about to walk downstairs, I noticed Joy walking back and forth in front of my room.

"Joy, what are you doing out here?"

"I need to talk to Mara about something. Is she there?"

"Ya. She's about to leave to meet her parents. Why do you look so nervous?"

"Because. Uh. Forget about it. How about you and Eddie?"

"I think I'm ready to go talk to him. I don't know. Should I?"

"Only if you're ready. Don't you think he should come to you?"

"That's what I was thinking. But, I kind of told him I needed space. What if he doesn't come?"

"I think he'll come to you. Leave it to me." Joy said as she left to talk to Eddie.

"Don't tell him I..."

It was no use. I could tell Joy was having one of her "I have a great idea" moments. Those usually ended badly.

Joy's POV:

I now have an excuse not to tell Mara and I get to help Patricia! This is great! I knocked on the door and Eddie told me to come in.

"Is Patricia okay?" He said, pretty worried.

"Ya, she's fine. She was going to come to talk to you, but I told her you I would talk to you first. So here I am."

"Ya. I feel really bad."

"Go talk to her then!"

"Okay, okay I'm going."

I saw him walk out the door. Now, I needed to tell Mara. If I didn't it could ruin our friendship. I walked out of Eddie's room and just found Mara about to leave to meet her parents.

"Hi." I said as quiet as possible.

"Hi! I am so excited! I just found out my cousin, Jonathan is here! The last time I saw him was eight years ago at our family reunion."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. Now I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Jerome asked me out on a date."

"That is great! Now I know you hate him, but cuddle with him and say super nice things. Boys love that!"

"There's another part you might not think is so great."

"What's that?"

I tried saying it to her but every time I opened my mouth I couldn't speak at all.

"I'm dog-sitting with him!" I spat out knowing I would be able to tell her I liked Jerome.

"That's not that bad! I've got to go, but remember to feed the dog and make sure Jerome falls in love with you." Mara said more happy than she was the day we got a pop quiz on the Roman empire.

"Okay, I'll try." I said putting my head down.

Jerome's POV:

I got dressed for my date with Joy. This was going to be fun. I walked to Joy's room and found nobody there. Then, a few seconds later, I saw Joy walking out of the girls' bathroom.

"Hey Jerome! Mara asked me to wash the dog so I thought we should do that first because it's the messiest job."

"Ya, okay. Let's get started."

I walked into the bathroom to find the large dog sitting in the bathtub with bubbles all over his head. I could tell this was going to be a fun and weird dog wash.

"Okay, so we have to scrub him with this special dog washing soap."Joy said reading the label. "Can you open it?"

"Sure thing Joy." I opened it and gave it back to her.

"Thank you. Now let's scrub him!"

I splashed water on her and she did the same to me. At the end, we were both soaking wet. She left to change while I watched the panting dog. When she came back, I left to change and when I got back, we decided to have some hot cocoa downstairs after Joy finished blowdrying the dog.

"Okay. I think he's dry enough, let's go."

"I'll make the hot cocoa." I told Joy when we got to the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll find a good movie on my laptop." She said with a warm smile.

We drank our hot cocoa and finished watching the movie. When it was done, we laughed our hearts out because of what the main character said at the end. She closed her laptop and when we stopped laughing we smiled at each other for what seemed like hours.

Joy's POV:

I could help myself. He was so cute and I needed to kiss him So I came closer and he did the same. Soon, my lips touched his and I felt great. I was enjoying this a little too much.

After ten minutes, we both fell asleep.

Eddie's POV:

I waited for Victor to drop his pin and leave. When he did, I crept upstairs and knocked on Patricia's door.

"Come in."

"Hi Yacker."

"Hi weasel." She said standing up.

"I wanted to apologize again for what I said today. It was really mean."

"Even though I'm still mad at you, I forgive you. Also, I really miss you being by my side."

"Does this mean you're giving me another chance?"

"Ya, I guess it does."

"Thank you so much!" I said walking closer to her.

I kissed her and she kissed back reassuring her love for me as I had done earlier to her.


End file.
